The present invention relates to equipment for monitoring combat vehicles, especially tanks, in the practice firing of simulated rounds, with a laser mounted in each combat vehicle and emitting, when the weapon's firing button is pressed, at least one pulse of light in a direction determined by the weapon or by optical targeting devices and with an optical-pulse receiver mounted in each combat vehicle and connected to displays mounted in it for intercepting the optical pulse.
Equipment for simulating rounds in practice firing with tanks in which a pulse of light emitted by a laser mounted in a tank is utilized to simulate a round is in itself known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3 113 068.
Equipment for monitoring a combat vehicle, especially a tank, and used for training conducted from a director's post is also known. It involves a television camera coupled through an optical adaptor to monitoring or targeting devices in the vehicle and through a video transmission section to a television monitor located at the director's post. See for example the equipment disclosed in German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 3 023 516, 3 023 518, and 3 023 553.